


I'm not broken. just a little bent. like a straw.

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Dom/sub, Little Wade Wilson, M/M, Rimming, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, deadpool is a little shit, dom spider-man, fourth wall? what fourth wall, insecure deadpool, little deadpool, no actual sex because reasons also known as wade's mental health, sub deadpool, there is sex happening, there is surprisingly very little submissive deadpool for it being cannon, this is entirely self indulgent, wow I actually completed a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Deadpool and Spiderman go out on a date and then life happens. I'm pretty sure no one but me will enjoy this fic. domestikink





	I'm not broken. just a little bent. like a straw.

*self indulgent fanfic is Self indulgent*

**///So I’m crazy, like you all know. But there is a way to make the boxes shut up. Or at least stop being assholes. I’m not even going to pretend to be ashamed or whatever, because if my spidey don’t care i don't give a single flying fuck if you don’t like my kinks. ONTO THE STORYYYY//**

**Deadpool. Please, shut up and let me write, please?**

**///I am shutting up - now write.///**

***sigh***

“SPIDEY! Fancy seeing you here!”

“Wade this is on my patrol. You know this. And you’ve met me here for like the past, month.”

“Well I mean who could resist wanting to be so close to your amazing ass?” Deadpool said beckoning spiderman to sit next to him. “And plus, look, It isn’t like you can’t see if anything is happening. Speaking of happening, you wanna go get food? Maybe a coffee?” Deadpool asked with fake- fake hopefulness in his voice.

“You know what? Why not? YOLO right?”

The merc fell backwards in mock horror “you damn millennials. Please do NOT ever say that again.”

“I'M TWENTY THREE!” spiderman shrieked loudly, tackling the other before flipping upright again. “Well lets get going then,”

“Wait what? You said yes?”

“Uh. yeah?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, glad for the mask. 

{Oh come on. You know if you get anywhere it’ll just be you letting him fuck you and him leaving. Just like everyone. Else.}   
“Shut up yellow” Deadpool grumbled 

“The boxes being annoying?” the younger asked arm on his shoulder.

“Eh just saying shit I know”

“Well tell them to shut up long enough for us to have our date without us worrying”

Deadpool froze “date?”

“Uh, yeah? I mean if I totally misread the intent i’m so-”

“No! I mean. Yes! Yes its a date.”

[Smooootthhhh]

“fuck off” 

Spiderman didn’t reply, figuring he was talking to himself. “So you wanna do this suited up or im plain clothes.”

“Uh.” Was all Deadpool could say, yellow and white fighting.

“Okay so you wanna go to your favorite taco place right? Meet me there in, oh half an hour?” Peter asked deciding for them. “Look. Wade. It’s whatever. Afterwards we can chill somewhere and pretend this never happened if you don’t want it.”

“NO!” the merc shouted “I’ll be there. You know what to look for, the ugly motherfuker” he laughed and jumped off the side. *THUD* “I’m fine!”

*****

Later that night Peter walked into the restaurant and glanced around, eyes falling on a hoodie-clad form sitting near the bar “Hey ya Wade!” He closed the distance and plopped down across from him “Wow, this is, real. Real life Spider-man is eating dinner with me.” Wade joked.  
“Shush. Why are you wearing a hoodie? It's like eighty degrees”  
The mercenary looked down. “We are in a restaurant it's only polite.” 

{way to go already. Making him feel sorry for your ugly ass}

“Fuck off”

“ I wish there was a way to make them shut up. You’d be so much happier.” Peter said softly them perked back up “Well I mean we are on a date at a restaurant, did you order already?”

“Nope I was waiting for the sexy boy man to show up. You’re looking extra delicious by the way” Wade purred wiggling his eyebrows. He opened his menu and squealed when he saw 

**//// oh hell no. i swear if its chimichangas I will unalive you.////**  
Well what other foods do you like?  
///Pizza! Lasagna ! banana splits with extra long bananas! I am a man of many pleasures.///  
What do you like that a mexican restaurant serves?  
/// uhhhh. Fuckshit. Fine. you win. It’s not my fault though.///  
Whatever. Lets get back to the story 

Chimichangas. “Baby boyyyyy didja pick yet? I got minneeeee”

Sighing, Peter closed his menu “yeah tamales sound good”

“So. why did you decide to go on a date with me? My incessant flirting really pay off that well?”

“Yes. totally. One hundred percent. That’s the only reason I would ever go on a date with you. It’s not like you are pretty much my best friend and I’ve liked you for over six months and you never did a damn thing about it.” peter ranted then froze “I- uh- whoops” he laughed awkwardly “time to jump into traffic for fun!”

“Wait. seriously?” Wade asked a small grin on his face. He loved when peter went on tangents, althoiugh this was the first one about him.

“Well duh. I wouldn't have asked you out If i didn’t like you. And this is like the most fun I’ve had on a date in a long time and we haven’t even got to the best part.” 

“Best part? OOOOHH are we getting icecream?”

Peter stared at him. “That’s not what I was inten-” the waiter showed up just then with their food “food! Thank you!” 

“Anyways. Sure if you want. But like, we could also go to my place or yours.”

“Wow am I really the girl who puts out on the first date?” deadpool asked with big eyes, almost fearing what spidey would say. Yeah he’s kind of a slut but with someone like Peter?  
{you’r just a quick fuck. What did you expect? Him to actually give a damn about you? Nah. you’re just someone who could take quite a bit of pain, and enjoy it. You’ve never hidden the fact that you’re a masochist to anyone.}

[ I hate to agree with yellow but that’s exactly what this seems like. Just take it and enjoy yourself] 

“Wade? Wade? WADE!?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m here spidey. Sorry. Just got into a little argument.” Wade said quietly, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.  
“What I said was That’s not what i was intending if we went home together but if you want it to lead there I wouldn’t object. I more wanted to watch a shitty movie with you and complain about it the whole time” Peter replied, almost looking offended that deadpool though he was just using him as a one night stand. 

“So. what exactly do we talk about since we know literally everything about each other?” 

“Favorite movie? Wait. thats breakfast at tiffanys right?”

“Yep. and your favorite is Hunt For The Wilderpeople right?”

“Mmhmm” He perked up.” What’s your most hated movie?”

“Mine?” Peter laughed. “it’s .. uhm.. It’s Chucky”

“Awwww that’s adorable!” Wade gushed, poking Peter’s cheek with a fork “mines fifty shades of grey. I mean I’m a kinky fucker but that’s just fucked up. And that’s coming from someone who literally had an open relationship with death. And all her torture equipment she had gotten off of others”

“Wow. who would have ever guessed the masochist was into BDSM?”

“Hey now! Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing!” deadpool laughed but yellow was just laughing it up.

“Well As much as I’d love to keep talking about this, I would much rather save it for a future date. If and when you’d want that.” Peter said,all humor dropped from his voice.

“Whoa. Parker did my amazing personality piss you off? Or was it staring at my face?” Wade tried to joke ignoring the feeling deep in his stomach.

“I’m not pissed off. I just can tell you got real uncomfortable fast. And I’m assuming it was one of the voices.” He looked towards his plate. And plus I’d much rather date you for a while first, then do all the weird shit. I wanna give this a chance. I know you like me but come on. Peter flagged down their waiter and asked for the check. “Now. my place or yours?”

“Yours” Wade mumbled. Still not comprehending what Peter said, the voices silent.

 

 

“PEEETTEERRR” Wade screeched from the living room because he knows netflix should not be flickering through all the stuff on the screen like someone was pushing a button. “It’s stuck agaaiiinnn!”

“Just reload it. You know that.” came the voice from the back bedroom. 

It’s been almost four months and Wade spends more time at Peter's apartment than his own anymore. When the younger one emerged he threw a tshirt at the merc “put this on. No hoodie.” It’s a rule he put into place when he realized that Wade would probably never think that Peter found him attractive when he was out in the open. “Fine. but don’t think I don’t know that this is just so you can watch me take my shirt off.” 

“Actually that’s a great Idea. yeah. Gimme the shirt. You’re gonna get naked for me.”

Wait. what?

“No. Please.” Wade whispered. But he still continued. After he was shirtless and his hands went to his waist. And froze. Looking towards Peter. “Wade? Are you okay with this? If you want to stop you can.”

[oh come on he’s not gonna run screaming. He’s seen you naked plenty of times]

{well yeah but Look at Wade. He likes this. He likes being told what to do, He’s just gonna get laughed at the moment Peter finds out just how far into this he gets.}

“Y- yeah, I’m okay. Just, don’t laugh. Or anything. And please don’t hit me this time. I like it but today isn’t a good day.”

“Oh Wade, No I won’t laugh. And hit you?.. Oh I wasn’t planning on..”

Wade turned away “Haha i’m so sorry. I just thought with you demanding me and all…..”  
{wow. It’s even worse than I said}

Hands reached around him, and gently squeezed “Wade. If you wanna do that just say so. I promise I’m not judging you. I just wanted to get a bit frisky. But if this is what you want you can have it.” Peter murmured kissing his neck. The mercenary groaned, shuddering. “ how dare you kiss my neck like that and expect me to say no” and turned to face Peter, hands undoing his pants and pushing them down. Stepping out of them and glancing towards the other man

“Peter, can we go to the bedroom? I’m just… This is new. Well not new. I’ve done this so many times just…” Wade just shrugged. 

“Okay so this is how this is gonna work. You and I are going to go to bedroom and lay down. This is your pace and you can enjoy this however you want. But I do request you call me something. Just not Peter.”

“Is… Is… daddy okay?” Wade asked on the way to the bedroom. “I mean I know it’s weird but-”  
Peter cut him off “Wade, baby. No it’s not weird. Are you wanting sex or just seeing how this works?”

“Uh. do with me what you want. I’ll tell you if It’s too much.”

“Okay. i’m gonna suck at this. But I’ll try.” Peter gently shoved Wade onto the bed and quickly undressed. “You want to be good for me?” 

He nodded quickly feeling himself fall just a little. “Remember I can’t be hurt.” as he was straddled. Shoving his hips towards Peter seeking friction. 

“Uh uh you just lay back and be a good boy for me” Grabbing Wade’s wrists and pinning them his head. “Please Please…. Daddy I want to be good I wanna..” He trailed off with a whine when Peter kissed up his neck, capturing his lips. “Hold your arms there for me. And do NOT move until I say you can.” He moved slowly down the others’ body, taking his hard cock into is mouth. “DADDY AH” but Peter didn’t let up until Deadpool’s hips were twitching. He pulled off and moaned “ such a good boy, turn over”  
Now on his hands and knees Wade got nervous. What if Peter realized He didn’t want to wait. He knew he could take it but It always burned so much. “Pete- Daddy, please don’t fuck me. Not...not now I’m sorry” he whined head against the pillow. 

“Wade? Sweetie do you need to stop?” 

“No.. just.. Be nice… I know I can take a beating but you’re Peter and.. I’m me. I- I won't say me liking to the submissive is bad, because it’s not it’s just inconvenient I guess. I don’t need it and-” he stopped abruptly as Peter flipped him onto his back again. And sat on his legs.

“Wade. you are right. This isn’t bad. I promise. But you already told me no spanking and no sex. You know I wouldn’t ever force that. But All I was going to do was eat your ass honestly. This is all about you. I had no idea this would be such a turn-on for me. God you being under me, at my mercy is oddly euphoric. I just want you to feel amazing. And to enjoy doing this with me.” he shifted so he no longer had any weight on Wade’s legs. “Now, I am going to flip you over again and go down on you until you’re screaming.” and shoved his legs into the air and dived in. shoving his tongue in and around, slowly tracing the rim until he felt the man shudder then tongue fucking him until hands came to bury themselves in his hair “daadddyyy” Wade moaned trying to push back. When Peter’s hand came up to grab him, already wet and he started pumping in time with his thrusts in Wade lost control “Daddy I need to come. Please let me come pleasepleaseplease” the speed increased and he came with a long groan. He felt the hand leave and could tell Peter was touching himself now. After a few moments he was coming as well. Quickly moving up besides the mercenary he pulled him into his arms. “Hey baby. Is that what you needed?” Wade just nodded. “Daddy they’re quiet.” then “I didn’t mean to make this happen, I had honestly thought this was what you wanted.”

“It.. kinda was baby. I totally didn't know you had a daddy kink but alright. There isn’t anything wrong with it. I had been researching some stuff.”

“I’m a little. Like sometimes when I get too stressed out or the voices are being really mean I can pretend to be a kid. Until I just feel like one. I can’t do it alone because… It’s just not right for me.I haven't had a mommy or daddy in a long time. Is… is that okay? If it grosses you out I can control it of course.” Wade whispered, tucked into Peter’s shoulder. 

“Oh my love. I’d love to be your daddy when you need. Wade I love you and there is nothing gross about this. Has someone actually said that to you?” 

“Y- yeah. They were a pretty nice dom too. Wasn’t a relationship. Just someone I paid to dom me when it was real bad in the beginning.”

“I hope you fired their ass. You deserve so much better.”

“So you’ll be my daddy?” 

“yep. “

“Wow.. I really do love you Spidey. You’re my hero”

“Wade I love you but that was so cliche, oh you know what? You’re my hero too. You are such a good person now.” Peter held Wade just a little tighter and just kept kissing his head until they both fell asleep in their mess. 

**There. Is that how you wanted it to be told?**

**// yep. Although I gotta say. You should totally write about some hot sex next time. Feels are great an all but come on! You made it be all serious and stuff. Couldn't you have added a few explosions?//**

**No. goodbye Deadpool.**

**//waaaiii-//**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know it sucks, I just really wanted more little! Wade. and if I can't find it, might as well write it! 
> 
> I live off of kudos and praise so if you'd like to feed the hungry college student go right ahead!


End file.
